


your heart is all i own

by guitarstrings



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 17:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18473506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guitarstrings/pseuds/guitarstrings
Summary: Never in Tomoe’s wildest dreams did she think she would ever have Saya’s heart, after all, but somehow, she does.Somehow, Saya chose to be with her back then, and she still chooses to be with Tomoe with every moment, every second, every day, every month, every year that stretches out for and between them.





	your heart is all i own

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't let Tomoe's birthday pass by without writing something (and by something I mean TomoSaaya being soft together), so here it is! Happy Birthday, Tomoe, you cool, awesome girl!
> 
> P.S. Title of this fic taken from "Perfect" by Ed Sheeran

For as long as Tomoe could remember, she’s never really had this habit of actively counting down the days until her birthday. Every day just feels the same to her, every second ticking by like they normally do as though they weren’t bringing her closer and closer to that special day.

She isn’t the type to ask for much, either, and that isn’t just because she has trouble expressing what she wants sometimes. Anything would make her happy, really; even a simple dinner at the local family with everyone close to her would be the perfect way to celebrate.  

Well, that and…

“Your birthday is coming soon, isn’t it?”

Tomoe’s hand stills from where it taps an erratic beat at Saya’s shoulder, breath catching in her throat when Saya presses her face into the crook of her neck.

“Ah, yeah, it is.” Tomoe nods, then slides her arm down to hold Saya’s waist.

A giggle, soft and dreamy, falls from Saya’s lips and sinks into the slope of Tomoe’s shoulder. “You forgot again, didn’t you?” Saya teases, poking lightly at Tomoe’s side.

“…no, I didn’t,” Tomoe denies half-heartedly.

With a fond shake of her head, Saya chuckles and brings a hand to Tomoe’s cheek, guiding her face to the side until their eyes could meet.

“Isn’t there something you want, though?” Saya asks after a beat, scooting closer until Tomoe goes cross-eyed from trying to focus on her.

Tapping at her chin, Tomoe glances up, pretending to give it some thought. Then, with a grin breaking across her face, she answers, “Yeah, there is, actually.”

At that, Saya perks up, her full attention on Tomoe but without knowing what’s about to hit her next.

Then, grin growing wider, Tomoe goes, “You. I want you.”

The growing heat that erupts across Saya’s face at Tomoe’s remark is a sight to see, and so is the slap she gives Tomoe’s arm while she huffs.

“I can’t believe you,” Saya mumbles, easing out a laugh from Tomoe.

“Hey, you’re the one who asked.”

The smile that tugs at Saya’s lips is one that Tomoe feels against her skin, tickling the hairs at the back of her neck into rising up and sending shivers down her spine.

“Well, you already have me, don’t you?” Saya murmurs, pulling back to smile at Tomoe.  

And, _dammit._ Saya looks so beautiful – she always does – but up close like this, with the curl of her lashes and the faint blush dusting her cheeks, while she gazes back at Tomoe with more than just a touch of softness with those lit-up eyes Tomoe has known since they were little kids…

Tomoe doesn’t think her heart stands a chance against that.

Then again, it never did, even from the very start. And after all these years they have behind them and for those that are yet to come, it still won’t.

Not when it’s Saya who holds it, who’s held it since God knows when.

And she would never forget the way Saya looked at her when Tomoe finally mustered the courage to ask her out, and it’s something just like the way Saya is looking at her now – eyes soft and sweet and unguarded, open for Tomoe to see.

They were only sixteen back then, Tomoe a nervous wreck and her heart in her throat with Saya walking beside her, part of her bangs pulled back by the sunflower hairpin Tomoe had given her as a gift. Saya had shone bright, brighter than the sun itself and her smile even brighter still.

Even when they were kids, that’s how Saya had always smiled at everyone, how she had always smiled at _Tomoe,_ that it went without argument that she was well-loved by everyone in the shopping district for her light, carefree laughter.

Because in the morning, Saya’s eyes shine bright and warm like the sun.

At night, they twinkle and glimmer like the countless stars in the sky, watching over the people she holds close to her heart.

And for Tomoe…

For Tomoe, they never failed to guide her home, not even once.

And when Saya had told her yes, brown hair gleaming a shade of gold underneath the sunlight and tears welling up in her eyes, Tomoe had this feeling that she was home, and that Saya had been waiting for her, too.

Always, always waiting.

Waiting for Tomoe to come home, and waiting to come home to Tomoe the way they were always meant to be.

So, for all her past recklessness and clumsy displays of enthusiasm, Tomoe is glad that she didn’t let any of that get in the way between her and Saya. What they have is something Tomoe can’t afford to mess up by any means, and one she’s determined never to.

 _Hurting_ Saya is one thing Tomoe could never afford to do, not even in her dreams.

Never in Tomoe’s wildest dreams did she think she would ever have Saya’s heart, after all, but somehow, she does.

Somehow, Saya chose to be with her back then, and she still chooses to be with Tomoe with every moment, every second, every day, every month, every _year_ that stretches out _for_ and between them.

Saya then reaches out her left hand, golden ring glinting underneath the faint glow of the moonlight that slivers through their windows as she touches Tomoe’s cheek. In response, Tomoe, too, presses her left hand against the side of Saya’s face, her own ring reflecting the faint twinkling of the stars.

Sometimes, Tomoe still can’t believe it. Can’t believe that they’ve grown so much together to have reached this point – where every time Tomoe looks at her left hand, she’s always reminded of how far they’ve come since they were sixteen and nothing more than second-years in high school.

And to know that Saya would also look at her own ring and think and feel the same way as her…

Running her thumb along Saya’s cheek, Tomoe swallows the lump in her throat and manages a nod. It’s quiet, except for the ticking of the clock in the background and the sound of their breathing.

“Happy Birthday, Tomoe…” Saya whispers as she takes Tomoe’s face between her hands, smile as radiant and breathtaking as ever.

As radiant and breathtaking as the sun and the stars in the sky.

Caught speechless and awestruck by this, Tomoe can only take Saya’s hand and press her lips against the ring that encircles her ring finger, eyes never straying from Saya’s, not even for a split second.

Tomoe isn’t the type to ask for much, and knowing that she’ll always have Saya’s heart?

“You have me, too, Saya…”

And when Tomoe sees Saya visibly melt into those words, she thinks:

There really isn’t anything else she could want more than this for the rest of the years to come.

**Author's Note:**

> *whispers* They're marrieeeeeeed
> 
> And feel free to talk to me on Tumblr, @coolguitarplayer :)


End file.
